Good Things
by probysgirl
Summary: Sometimes good things can come fom bad happenings! hope i got the rating ok!


Author: Proby'sgirl

Summary: Sometimes good things come from bad happenings

Pairings: Nick/Greg

Spoilers: 524 Grave Danger 704 Fannysmackin' 706 Bourn Out 707 Post Mortem

Warnings: this is SLASH

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this franchise and any views in this story are those of the writer and reflect nothing on the franchise.

A/N I wrote this back in November when I was stuck in hospital, I watched Post mortem on the portable dvd player I had and sat there and just wrote it in about half an hour!!! Let me know what you think

Good things

'_He's a genuine Hero.'_

The words echoed in his head. He didn't feel like a hero he felt guilty. He was somewhat disappointed, part of him wished they'd blame him like the family.

'_You did a good job.' 'I'm glad you think so.'_

What if he hadn't moved? Would he have understood what he'd been through, what he'd done.

He didn't know how long he stood staring at the spot where the car had passed till he felt the familiar reassuring hand he was used to, the warmth he felt. The hand that held his as he stubbornly stared at the blackout curtains too scared to close his eyes, the hand that wiped the tears from his cheeks so gently when he woke after finally losing his fight against the nightmares. The hand he almost lost the chance to hold the night Walter Gordon decided to take revenge. The hand that still instinctively reaches out when he as to go into a small enclosed or dark space. The hand that gently turns and pulls him into his loving embrace in the middle of the car park not caring who sees knowing that his lovers fear is more important now than the prejudice he is afraid of.

He need him right now and he can tell as his hands soothe over Greg's back as he sobs into his chest. Greg is clutching onto his shoulders for dear life when he notices the piece of paper. He gently eases it from his grasp glancing at it, closing his eyes against his own tears. Had they not been through enough? How much more could they take before one or both of them broke. The cases had been bad recently with the build up to the inquest and the paedophile case even now hit too close to home for Nick.

"We'll get through this G." He put all the strength and determination that he could muster into his voice. He had wanted to be at the court to support him but they knew that throwing that into the fire would just make things worse.

"How?" his voice was hallow. He had no fight left in him. He'd heard that hollowness before, in his own voice after Walter Gordon.

"The same way we got past Walter Gordon. Together. I'm here now and the only place I'm going is taking you home."

"What about your shift?" He looked up surprised and looking vulnerable through his wet lashes.

"I finished 20 minutes ago. I thought you would have left till I saw you standing by your car."

Greg looked away from Nick's face still firmly ensconced in his arms. The sun had lowered in the sky. He wondered how much time had passed since he had been served and Aaron James had driven at him. His legs gave out, but Nick still had hold of him as they shrank against the side of Greg's Jetta as he sobbed through what had happened including his face off with Aaron in the bathroom the day before.

"You should have told me."

"Why so you could get into another police brutality claim like with pig?" Greg heard Nick's head whip around.

"You didn't think that Warrick made the connection after my parents saw you at the hospital? He trusts us and our judgement. He asked me about it. Has he treated either of us any differently? I know it scares you Nick but you can trust the team." Nick snorted as Greg looked at him quizzically.

"When did this go from helping you to you helping me and my insecurities." Greg snorted as well. Greg rested his head against his shoulder and snuggled into his embrace.

"Now don't start here Greg." He felt Greg go stiff next to him.

"I don't mean like that G. I mean my ass is falling asleep against this floor. Let's go home. Gris gave me the evening off. Said he thought you should have a friend with you. We'll go talk to him about the suit tomorrow but right now I'm taking you home, stopping at Luigi's on the way. We'll veg out, I heard somewhere that someone Tivo'd some of those old celebrity death matches." Greg laughed out loud and it lifted his spirits if but for a minute. He stood pulling Greg into is embrace again into which he willingly sank. Burying his head into the younger mans hair. He heard footsteps but couldn't bring himself to care. He felt Greg tense but did nothing to relinquish his grip, simply whispering 'I love you G' into his hair. He felt Greg, relaxing slightly, say it back into his chest followed by a few stray tears. The footsteps grew closer and Nick glanced up to see Warrick and Sara walk past. Warrick nodded briefly with Sara wishing them a goodnight.

As they disentangled biding the others good night, Nick grabbed Greg's hand and led him across the lot to his truck. Not letting go till he had opened the door for him. As Nick got into the truck and placed his hand on the gear stick he felt Greg's hand, looking over to see tears of love and understanding for how hard that was for Nick. Lifting their entwined hands he kissed Greg's knuckles before placing both hands securely on his legs and drove out of the lot.

"Call Luigi. It might be ready when we get there. I just wanna get you home." Nick felt himself blush at Greg's raised eyebrow. Even after two and a half years Greg still made him feel like a boy with a silly crush sometimes. Stuttering to answer Greg just laughed and pulled out his cell to order the food knowing they'd be home soon. Despite everything that had happened maybe something good could come of it.


End file.
